


孔秘书的一天

by duguyuyang



Series: X 你系列 [3]
Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, OOC, Spanking, X你系列, 乳交, 口交, 总裁, 早操, 秘书, 跳蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 警告看TAG。慎看。下流狂欲霸道总裁 X 乖巧反差苦逼秘书又名 和孔秘书的场景解锁
Relationships: 孔肖吟/你
Series: X 你系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569466
Kudos: 52





	孔秘书的一天

清晨窗外射进来了一缕阳光，温柔的晃着你眼。缓缓睁开眼睛看见自己的左手正握着一位美妙酮体上满盈的酥软，怀中可人的秘书还在均匀的呼吸着。她光洁的后背正贴在你温暖的胸膛，你抬手看了看手表，距离司机的到来还有半个小时，足够再做一场了。

从怀里OMEGA身上斑驳的红痕能看的出，昨晚你俩做的甚是疯狂。她的肉体让你充满了无限的遐想要她多少次依然那么可口多汁。

“宝贝？”

你尝试着叫醒孔肖吟，奈何无动于衷，这时你勾着嘴角笑了半起身子手掌轻轻揉捏起了那份柔软，指腹在乳尖旁画着圈，食指和拇指相夹挑逗着那颗尚未苏醒的红豆。头埋在孔肖吟的香软颈间去闻着她身上甜美的信息素，有一下没一下的啜吻着。嗦着她柔嫩的耳垂，挑逗起她的性欲。

而你腿间的坚挺早就勃了起来，直直顶着孔肖吟的丰满的股间。

“嗯~”

孔肖吟无意识的轻哼出声，带着慵懒的尾音，虽然闭着眼睛却转过头渴求着你的亲吻。你怎么舍得让孔肖吟柔嫩的双唇在等待。于是你毫不犹豫就吻上了她的唇，汲取她肺部的空气，让她因呼吸困难而被迫睁开眼睛，早晨的第一眼就是把你的脸映在瞳孔里。

“唔~”

房间里双方信息素都在持续弥漫，孔肖吟在你怀里愈发的软了，乳尖早已揉搓的通红坚挺。你身下的肉棒浅浅的戳着充满腻滑爱液的粉嫩小穴，试探性的在薄肉瓣上磨蹭着。觉得整个表皮都滋润的差不多后轻轻把孔肖吟背对着自己压在了身下。半跪半压在床上，胯间的肉棒整根没入到湿润柔滑的甬道里，说不上的舒爽。明明之前已经操了那么多次了，依旧如初般紧致有弹性。

“嗯...唔...”

孔肖吟的呻吟都被柔软的枕头吸收了多半音量，双手被你强力的禁锢在两旁死死的，她只能无力的抓着床单把脸埋在枕头里充满了羞怯，紧咬红唇的模样真是要了你的命。让你不论早上中午还是晚上只想狠狠的要她，事实也是如此。

孔肖吟真是个魅惑的小妖精，当初你招聘秘书，来的都是各路才貌双全的OMEGA，她们很符合你的要求，遗憾的是有种东西叫缘分。她们缘分未到而孔肖吟到了。还记得那时孔肖吟呆头呆脑的，坐在你面前就是发呆。你不禁觉得好笑，这种人是谁给了她勇气来面试秘书的。你还是把礼貌的把流程走了一遍，问她会干什么，她回答说能干。把你逗笑了。

工作能力可以慢慢培养，有趣的感觉可不容错过。所以你想看她究竟有你说秘书得照顾总裁的衣食住行，她信了。你说秘书还得牺牲自己照顾总裁的性欲。她也信了。你觉得她傻的可爱。想看她究竟多能干就把她留在了你身边。这一干就一发不可收拾。身上好似有种迷人的味道让你神魂颠倒醉倒在她的温柔乡。

孔肖吟哼哼唧唧的声音把你的思绪拉到了现在，能明显感觉到她下身情动的紧缩着犹如一阵阵温柔又急促的海浪拍打在你的坚挺上，刺激着敏感的前端。

你又看了下表胡思乱想的时间过的真快，于是你抽出肉棒又狠狠的插了进去，十足十的深深顶在孔肖吟娇嫩的宫口，加快速度反复进出，腹部撞击着丰满的臀部发出淫靡的声音。每抽出来都连些分泌的透明淫丝，穴肉被操到红肿充血。越来越上瘾，越做越爱。耳边都是孔肖吟娇喘求饶的声音。

“啊啊...总裁大人...慢点...唔...哈啊啊...”

“从你做秘书第一天起我对你说的什么？是不是我的话你都要无条件服从。”

“啊哈...是...总裁大人”

“那你刚才求饶是什么意思，是对我说不吗？”

你边说着话，粗壮的性器便又挺进了几分，来回碾弄着孔肖吟的G点让她欲罢不能。

“不...啊啊...不是的...总裁...”

欺负她真是太快乐了，你直起了上半身，双手离开她的手腕揽上了她纤细的腰肢，示意孔肖吟屁股抬高点。你顿时觉得比起性器摩擦的高潮你有了更加有意思的事情。于是你放慢了抽插的速度继续问着孔肖吟。

“你说个十和四的绕口令我就放过你。”

“我...我...”

孔肖吟知道自己明明是个大舌头，总裁非得让自己说绕口令，这不是存心欺负她嘛，如果说不上来指不定又有什么惩罚呢。于是孔肖吟颤颤巍巍的开了口。

“四...是四，十是...四...”

啪的一声，你的手掌打在那蜜桃般的左臀部上掀起层层肉浪，而且巴掌清脆响亮。这羞耻的声音让孔肖吟觉得这一巴掌不是打在她圆润的屁股上，是打在她羞红的脸上。

“宝贝，你说错了哦，重来！”

“啊哈...四...是四，十是...十，十四...是...四...啊！”

尽管孔肖吟说的小心翼翼极大的降低了错误的发生，却还是败给了天性。所以必不可免你又一巴掌打在她柔软的右臀上。霎时两个红彤彤的手掌印和她现在泫然欲泣红着的眼尾相互辉映着。

你有卡紧了她的腰肢自顾自的说起了这个绕口令，只不过每说一个字都深深的把肉棒插进去顶着孔肖吟娇嫩的花心。要让她在愉悦的呻吟种永远都记住这个绕口令。

“啊啊...总裁大人求轻操...受不了了...”

“我要轻点操还算惩罚嘛？时间不早了司机该过来了，早上的这个游戏就结束吧。好好背，我还  
会再抽查的。明白吗？”

“明...啊啊嗯...明白...总裁大人。”

黑脸是你白脸也是你，这个游戏满足了你对她的征服欲。

孔肖吟撑着腰肢撅起屁股乖乖挨操，承受着你一下又一下的猛烈撞击，撞碎的呻吟止不住的滑出喉间真是诱人至极。

快速抽插了几十下，终是被夹的后腰一阵发麻，爽的来不及思考就已经射了出来，性器紧密的交合，那些大量浓稠的浊白一滴也没有露出来，全被宫腔容纳了进去撑的鼓鼓的。

而孔肖吟则被你操的气喘吁吁，被注入信息素后更是显得眼神迷离。你拔出硕大的肉棒后亲吻在她的额头说了声早安，这才草草的收拾了一下换上衣服一起前往公司去。

你和孔肖吟一起坐在后排全然不顾司机的眼光，他可能习以为常了吧。你把孔肖吟搂在了怀里轻柔的抚摸着她的秀发，盯着她Q弹下嘴唇边的那颗小痣失了神。不禁侧过脸吻上她发鬓又吻上她的小巧耳垂。鼻翼里的温热呼吸带着早晨翻云覆雨还未消散的激情喷洒在她柔软的耳畔。

“宝贝我还想要~”

说完你就拉过孔肖吟的手放在了你凸起的裆部。四目相对眼神炙热的要命。

“哎呀~讨厌~总裁坏坏”

孔肖吟嗔怪几声拉开你的裤裆拉链里面的坚挺没有了束缚一下子就跳了出来，温润的手掌握上炙热的柱身慢慢上下套弄起来，变的越来越涨，从粉嫩变得紫红，性器越来越硬，前端都分泌出了透明的液体，湿了孔肖吟一手。你的呼吸刺激下变得急促起来，看着孔肖吟笑盈盈的脸真想射在她脸上自己再舔干净，可惜一会还要工作呢，清理起来会麻烦。于是你一把搂紧了孔肖吟的腰让她紧贴在你身上。

“乖张嘴，含住它我要射在你嘴里。”

孔肖吟听话的俯身伸出舌尖舔舐着肉棒的前来回吞吐着，你觉得舒服极了，抬起臀部抽插了几下，就射了，浓密的精液被孔肖吟含在嘴里不漏一滴，全数吞咽了下去，特别乖巧，真是能干的好秘书。

你来到自己公司大厦前面进去电梯熟练的按了那个专属楼层的按钮。等待着电梯慢慢上升的过程中，你看了看旁边的孔肖吟。把她慢慢逼到电梯墙角处。

“想尝尝我刚才的味道。”

你不等孔肖吟反应抬起她精致的下颚就强吻了上去，灵活的舌尖搜刮着她口腔里还残余着的自己的精液，帮她清理的一干二净，她不由自主的环上你的脖子整个人又开始变软了，她的味道真好。

你们相互吮吸吻的越来越深，直到她无力的推搡你的胸膛呼吸不上来时才放过了她，那都是口水滋润的光亮嘴唇被亲的又红又肿，让她看起来又性感了几分。然而你还是玩味十足脱下她的底裤塞进去了一个嗡嗡震动的无线粉色跳蛋。遥控器就在你西装口袋里。看着她小脸通红难以启齿的表情你依旧不放过。

“上厕所也不准拿掉，一直保持到今天晚上。”

说完叮咚一声电梯门就开了。你故意走在孔肖吟后面按下了遥控器，顿时眼前的可人呻吟出声双腿发颤紧夹着站立不动，被欺负的楚楚可怜回眸看着你。  
而你却笑着对她说好好工作。

上午的例会孔肖吟抱着文件夹上前汇报，你看着站在台前端庄的孔肖吟邪魅一笑，又启动了遥控按钮，明显看到孔肖吟身子一僵用泛泪的大眼睛看着你敢怒不敢言。你又加重了一档。孔肖吟双腿受不住一下子扶住在桌前，紧咬嘴唇不让自己叫出声。旁边的同事看出了她的不舒服关心的说道：“孔秘，你没事吧。”

孔肖吟不敢张嘴回答只是摇了摇头。你把开关调小了孔肖吟才又重新直起了腰，继续汇报着。

好不容易汇报完立马坐在了椅子上坐立难安。恐怕分泌的爱液都要把底裤湿透了渗到椅面上。

下一个人汇报的什么你无心再听，只想盯着孔肖吟，加大力度让她扭动着腰肢在椅子上磨蹭。蹭的爽了捂着自己的嘴吧生怕会叫出来，不然那会多尴尬。借口自己肚子痛需要上厕所就离开了。本来还有几个人的汇报，但你觉得没必要了就解散了会议跟着孔肖吟去了女厕所。

在门口听到她断断续续嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声，就知道是在里面自慰。你笑着把力度开到了最大，嗡嗡的声音你在门外都听的一清二楚，孔肖吟鹅的声音逐渐含糊混乱。随着一声高昂的淫叫里面顿时失了声。你快速打开门直到孔肖吟自己玩到高潮了。看她浑身发软，走路像踩在棉花上没有力度。一下子就栽在你怀里，腿间的汁水还都顺着大腿向下流个不止，震动的强烈快感下还哼哼唧唧个不停。

你把孔肖吟放在马桶盖上掀起她的裙摆分开双腿，看到粉色的跳蛋还滋滋的往穴道里拱着，周围的蜜液都争先恐后的汩汩流出，使得股缝一片腻滑。

看着孔肖吟的小脸一片潮红，朱唇轻启期待着又还羞涩着，你伸出食指不怀好意的进入那粘腻的褶皱中，把跳蛋又往深处推了推，激的孔肖吟又浑身颤抖呻吟了起来，看着一张一合紧缩的粉嫩处憋不住胯间欲望的膨胀。释放信息素褪下裤子就把身下的坚硬肉棒插进了湿乎乎软烂的小穴中。前端顶着跳蛋一路向前。惹得孔肖吟娇喘连连挣扎起来。

“哈啊...总裁大人...跳...跳蛋又往里面去啦...不要...进来...”

“宝贝，你不觉得这样你会更爽吗？”

“啊啊...好深好深...好痒... ”

你将手里的遥控器开到最大，还深深顶着孔肖吟内里的G点，你的前端也感受到跳蛋震动的威力一阵酥麻难耐。

“啊啊啊...不行了...总裁大人...别...又...又要泄了...啊呜...”

孔肖吟情不自禁带着求饶的呜咽声喊着你的名字，然而本就流的一塌糊涂的穴道食髓知味分泌了更多的淫液，一颤一颤的，滋润着你的肉棒。她甜腻的声音荡在狭小的卫生间里充满了诱惑，让你摩擦的每一下都能感受到她体内的颤动。孔肖吟泪眼婆娑摇着头颤抖着声音说不出话来，无声的恳求仍旧徒劳无功。

你挺着腰肢体内的硕大肉棒依旧挤压着里面的穴肉刺戳着里面的敏感地带。孔肖吟感觉每一根神经都充满了电流，浑身酥麻。穴内深处的玩物早就震得被迫高潮了很久。快感一波接着一波就上天得感觉就没有下来过，加上撑得用力的肉棒，嫩穴张着小嘴拼命艰难吞吐着，一阵痉挛紧缩夹得甚是舒适。你在那紧致温热得穴肉里尽情驰骋，加上情趣玩具得作用下你也有点把持不住，抽插速度变快都有了羞耻得水声。而孔肖吟无助的捂着自己的嘴避免以为哭喊而惹来更多的人。

机器可以不知疲惫的运作。而你终究不是机器人，人的肉体达到了一种极限，快速抽插了一会儿后随着孔肖吟呼吸紊乱眼前发昏，前所未有的巨大快感让她险些窒息，一声尖叫后，陡然一下颤栗能感觉到她内体泄洪的汹涌。快速用尖牙刺进她的后颈输入自己信息素。而你体内的精液也终于喷薄而出，粘稠的液体化为了跳跳糖依旧在欢乐的跳跃着。和那些水渍混合在了一起。看着孔肖吟泪盈盈的脸你终于舍得把那个跳蛋拿出来了，一下子汁水淋漓全泄了出来。那个小口还因为肌肉神经的缘故止不住的收缩着。

孔肖吟无力的挂在你身上依靠着你，真的被你玩虚脱了，累的连话也不想说。然而这才过去半晌。

你公主抱着孔肖吟让她躺在你宽敞的办公室沙发上休息。你则继续翻阅桌子上的文件。看着她脸上还未消散的红晕那犹如睡美人般的姿态真是让人心动。

不知睡了多久孔肖吟轻哼一声醒了过来，拿下你披在她身上的西服。坐到了你怀里，看你办公。

“总裁，我不是你的秘书吗，怎么我一天也没有什么活干呀？”

你看着嘟起嘴吧娇滴滴撒娇的孔肖吟不禁觉得心头一甜。

“有事秘书干，没事干秘书，可我舍不得你工作。就让你陪在我身边吧。我只想干你。”

最后一句话看着孔肖吟的眼睛说的格外轻，不过这么近的距离孔肖吟肯定听得见，刚褪下去的红晕又羞得浮了上来。

你解开了了孔肖吟胸前紧绷的纽扣，吓得她又捂上了。

“总裁...我刚醒你又想要了...能不能让我休息一下。”

“乖，我想知道你这两个大柔软夹着我的大棒棒是什么感觉，和你下面一样舒适吗？”

你故意说着下流的话挑逗着孔肖吟看她什么反应，果然脸色又红了几分。你手上的解扣的动作依旧在继续。扯下文胸两团雪白肉团就弹了出来，跳映在你眼眸中让你迸发出爱欲的火苗。你不禁吞咽了下口水，毕竟这是种全新的尝试，孔肖吟的乳房漂亮极了，让你充满了期待。

她从你腿上滑下来慢慢蹲在老板椅下面你的腿间，掏出你早就矗立的肉棒托着自己的胸脯把那根炙热包裹在了中间开始上下揉搓起来。你觉得头皮发麻舒适感竟然一点也不差身下温热的小穴，美妙的触感超出你的想像。

”哈啊...总裁大人舒服吗？”

孔肖吟趴在你胯间抬头望着你让你感觉这一刻真像做梦般不真实。

“撕...好柔软，那种被吸附的感觉，缠绕着我的肉棒给予了极大的温暖感。”

孔肖吟真的有一套双手抚摸着胸来回夹着整个坚挺慢慢按摩着，让你犹如升天般的感觉。

涨大的前端被孔肖吟低头含在了嘴里香软的舌尖舔着中间的深渊小口吮吸着就像吃到了什么美味的食物，爱不则口。柱身和柱头都被紧紧的包围着。表皮上的青筋也变的粗壮起来，滑溜溜的乳房一直在摩擦着。

“总裁大人...你的肉棒好像又变大了，我的胸脯都包不上了。”

孔肖吟扭动着她曼妙的身姿，不断的吐着温热的气息，把肉棒挤压在胸里面贴的很紧。那种压迫力和快感已经越来越近了，肉棒在不停的跳动你射精的欲望也愈发高涨，没想到乳交下的敏感这么高。

孔肖吟加速了胸部的运动，前端的舔舐也变成了吮吸，似要把你的精液都榨出来。一下一下的撸动着这跟肉棒，爽到无法忍耐。你不禁也红着脸喘息起来。

咚，咚，咚。突然一个下属敲门进来问你今天一会儿的会议还开吗？你瞪了他两眼冷冷的说声不开，把那位没眼色的下属吓跑了。

你的肉棒膨胀的要爆炸了，真是坚硬如铁。低着头看着孔肖吟微笑着仰望着你觉得真是爱死这个妖精了。分泌的液体和她的口水滑落下来让摩擦变得更加舒服了，狂热得激情再也无法抑制，紧紧得摩擦着，一声闷吼后，抖着身子大量喷薄而出的精液直接射到孔肖吟的胸部和小巧的脸上。你看着她被颜射的情景觉得异常美丽，肉棒愈发的兴奋了，戳着孔肖吟的脸渴求着。

“宝贝...我还想要...好舒服啊...”

你按着孔肖吟的头把她埋在了你的胯间为你服务着，又重新揉起了自己的乳房加快了速度。  


“唔...唔...”

你的大肉棒塞在孔肖吟嘴里让她只能发出唔唔含糊的声音。而你已经面红耳赤腿间得肉棒就像火枪，你急不可耐的耸动起了腰部，和孔肖吟的胸部打着配合，顶着她的小嘴来回抽动冲刺着。  


“啊啊...小孔...我要射了...真...真舒服....嘶...啊！”

你猛的挺了一下腰身，把欲望都释放了出来，在满溢口水的哭腔里达到了快感的巅峰。  


孔肖吟还细心的舔干净了肉棒上的精液。你重新把她拉到了怀里擦干净了她脸上的浑浊液体。

“总裁...我可以休息了吗？”

自己性欲太强了，这一天确实让她身体有点吃不消，于是你让孔肖吟回家休息啦。

然而一个小时后下属向你汇报，孔秘书没有回家她去酒吧喝酒了。你听了这个消息眉头一挑， “你跟我来。” 穿上西装外套就立马让司机把你们送到酒吧门口。你进到酒吧就看到那个熟悉的身影手里拿着大绿棒和另一个人在谈论着什么。

“卧槽！孙芮你不知道我这两天过的什么日子，老娘出来挣个钱容易吗？！前两天好不容易找到一个秘书工作觉得是个体面活，哎妈呀谁知道遇上一个变态老总，打着秘书的名义啥也不让我干，整天就想干我，还让我住他家跟他一起睡觉。憋屈死了，要不是给的工资真的高老娘早就走了！天天在他面前装傻白甜，跟个傻子一样。ALPHA是不是都喜欢这样的无脑的OMEGA，要我说干脆把我当情人得了，招什么秘书呀，挂着羊头卖狗肉。”

孔肖吟生气的说完一段话后拿起手中的哈尔滨啤酒就喝了个底朝天。

对面的孙芮看着孔肖吟这样想劝她少喝点。

“不是，孔姐你慢点喝，工作做的不开心咱辞职不就完事了嘛。”

啪！孔肖吟把喝空的啤酒重重的摔在了桌子上。

“干他娘的，老娘堂堂正正东北娘们儿，居然会为了五斗米把腰折成这样。当时脑子真是糊涂了，那个猥琐老板最让我受不了的是做爱的时候还逼我说绕口令，操我就操我，让我说绕口令是几个意思啊。这不是存心欺负人嘛！我好不容易请假了一会这才约你出来诉苦的。我想通了，他娘的不能为了钱没有尊严。明天我就去辞职，远离死变态！”

这时孙芮发现了孔肖吟背后的你，看你西装革履的样子就知道你是她老板。

“咳咳。孔姐要不你再考虑考虑？”

“老娘还考虑个屁！你今天怎么了，咋滴还胳膊肘向外拐？我都惨成这样了也不同情同情我，服务员再来瓶啤酒！”

你听了孔肖吟的一番话才发现原来这女人还有两副面孔呢，真藏得深。你微笑着接过服务员手里的啤酒替给了孔肖吟。

“宝贝，我把哈尔滨啤酒公司买下来让你当老板怎么样？”

“瞎说什么，我也喝不完...哎妈呀！总...总裁你怎么来了？”

孔肖吟看到你的到来着实吓的花容失色和刚才骂你的气势相比立刻弱了大半。

“看来我还变态的不够厉害啊，居然还能有精力让你来喝酒。是吧孔肖吟。”

你的脸慢慢怼近孔肖吟的脸带着笑容却语气冰冷。

“总...总裁我不想当秘书了。我要辞职！”

“是吗？”

你一下子把孔肖吟抗在了肩上打了一下她屁股。

“我不同意！再提辞职，回家让你背100遍绕口令。”

“你死变态，流氓！放开我！”

孔肖吟被你气的直捶你的背部。

“孙芮救我孙芮！”

看来孔肖吟不想过被你扛回家继续挨操的日子。

“那啥，小孔啊，你放心去吧，我看这位总裁对你挺上心的。”

“孙芮你居然见死不救，还是一辈子好姐妹不？！”

然而你走的飞快，孔肖吟的声音已经渐行渐远了，回家后一定欺负的她下不来床。

酒吧的另一边孙芮双腿瑟瑟发抖转过脸苦笑到：“大哥，你手上的枪可以放下了。”

END


End file.
